


Privilegios

by RottenLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: El odio de los demás, es el privilegio de Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harry y Severus





	Privilegios

**Author's Note:**

> Amo el Snarry~ No puedo dejar de decirlo, simplemente AMO el Snarry; así que a veces, mientras estoy acostada o solo haciendo nada, me pongo a escribir cosas como estas para perder el tiempo.
> 
> Historia beteada por Tigome en Wattpad

Todos en la cocina lo miran como si fuera una cucaracha, no era una mejoría en lo absoluto, pero al menos ahora había una razón para despreciarlo tan clara y abiertamente, pero ni siquiera consigue importarle. El adolescente sentado en una destartalada silla a su lado bien podría estar sentado en su regazo y no habría la menor diferencia.

Su llegada después del desayuno de Navidad a Grimmauld Place había sido de lo más satisfactoria.

Harry había salido de la cocina, corriendo y lanzándose sobre él sin importarle que su padrino viera todo desde la puerta. Ignorando las muecas asqueadas de sus amigos y la obvia censura de los padres Weasley. Harry había olvidado todo para lanzarse a sus brazos y reclamar sus labios en un beso necesitado.

Los hechizos no habían llovido sobre él, porque había sido obvio que el chico había empezado todo, pero cuando su mano izquierda se aferró a Harry por la cadera, acercándolo a su cuerpo, su mano derecha se alzó lanzando un escudo para evitar que cualquier cosa los golpeara.

Remus Lupin había contenido a su mejor amigo y Hermione Granger a su inútil prospecto de novio, después, de alguna manera todos habían terminado en la cocina, miradas llenas de demasiados sentimientos desagradables clavadas en él, y una taza de café preparada por Harry en la mesa.

Severus no espera que lo entiendan, y la realidad es que no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen, porque por la manera en que el chico lo está mirando y esa mano debajo de la destartalada mesa de la cocina está moviéndose hacia su entrepierna, le dejan claro que les dará más motivos para desearlo muerto apenas puedan encontrar un momento para estar solos, porque el culo apretado y la boca caliente de Harry son privilegios que goza por ser un espía, y las palabras tímidas y miradas cargadas de sentimientos son los privilegios que le da el haber estado para el chico cuando más lo necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~ ¿Les ha gustado? Sé que es corto, pero en realidad es solo algo express escrito para pasar el tiempo, no mucha trama. Simplemente Severus pasandosela bomba con el odio de los demás, justo como él.  
> Muchas gracias por leer~ el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
